falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Train
Circle Junction |quests =Prepare/Fix Union Station Start Trade With NCR or New Canaan Restore the functionality of the distribution system }} A train was a drivable vehicle available in the American southwest. Background The locomotive system in the southwest played just as an important part in the transport of people and goods as it did before the Great War, albeit on a smaller scale. Some tribal denizens have little to no knowledge or experience of trains, the Jackals in Boulder for example will gather at the station and investigate the trains trying to figure out what they are and what they mean.Boulder design document/2 - Boulder Train Station Recent endeavors to create new railway links have been pioneered by the New California Republic to transport resources, citizens, and prisoners.Hoover Dam design document/1 - Overview & HistoryBurham Springs design document/1 - Area BackgroundDenver design document/3 - Bombay Jack Notable trains * Prisoner's train - the Prisoner can acquire his own train by repairing the one at Denver.Denver design document/2 - Union Station * John Henry - one of the trains stationed at TibbetsTibbets Prison design document/1 - Overview * The General - Victor Presper's personal train, rigged to explode when tampered with, the Prisoner can acquire it, when find it abandoned on the south * El Loco - one of the trains stationed at Tibbets, used by ARGOS to chase Presper's party, derailed in Circle Junction Train stations Some pre-War train stations have survived and some are in a usable state, or require relatively minor work to become operational. These stations are also where the Prisoner will arrive if he has used a train to travel to the respective location. Boulder Train Station A wrecked train station with an intact line of tracks leading to the south.Boulder design document/1 - Monsters In This Area During the Prisoner's first visit to Boulder an NCR train will be here dropping off people as close to Bloomfield as they dare go. The train can be found on an unused spur on the track on a second visit, but only with a high Luck, otherwise it has moved on. Presper's train, "the General," can also be found here on the Prisoner's first visit. It has a radio detonator rigged up to explosives on the train, it is difficult to diffuse and an unsuccessful attempt results in the train exploding, causing damage to nearby creatures and people (the trains world object would become a wreck and pieces scattered across the station).Boulder design document/5 - General scripting Denver Union station It needs some repairs but there is nothing too serious stopping it becoming operational. The Prionser can Prepare/Fix Union Station for civilian use,Denver design document/4 - Prepare/Fix Union Station and may even be able to salvage enough parts to restore a train to working condition, if unable to do that a hand car can be made instead. Once open to civilian use, there will need to be security here to protect them from nearby dogs and raiders. Jericho Union station A large, decaying multi-room train station which has fallen into disrepair. It has a large dry fountain and a parking lot. The tracks are stable enough to support a train and if the Prisoner has managed to get his own train it will be found here upon using it to travel to Jericho.Jericho design document/1 - Union Station New Canaan Union station This station is unused, but in a usable state, so the Prisoner can use it to travel to New Canaan quite rapidly. The tracks skirt the edge of New Canaan and it is the main visual feature of the local map, the station entrance is also where the Prisoner's car will be parked if they used it to travel to New Canaan.New Canaan design document/1 - NC Union Station Key Nursery Factory automated trains Central to the distribution center is a small train station with a side rail. Currently the side rail holds a flatbed car with a semi-truck upon it. The main rail holds a locomotive with a boxcar attached. The distribution center also acts as a warehouse for finished products and the parts required for their manufacture. From the lower level the Prisoner can get the train system functional. Once power is restored to the factory the trains will start to recharge their power sources. However, the sealed doors will not open due to damage. The Prisoner will need to patch power to the door locks to get them to open.Nursery design document/1 - The Factory This station also has a functioning rotating train platform.Nursery design document/2 - Dynamic Scenery Objects When the train is fixed there would have been a short movie showing the train powering up, the secure door to the tunnel opening, and the train pulling out of the station through it.Nursery design document/2 - Scripted Scenes Or Movies Related quests * Prepare/Fix Union Station, Start Trade With NCR or New Canaan: If the rail connection is fixed all the way to NCR and trade is established with them, they'll actually post a small military squad at the station.Denver design document/5 - Room for Improvement * Restore the functionality of the distribution system: To get production up to maximum efficiency, the rail system needs to be up and running.Nursery design document/2 - Main Quests Appearances Trains were going to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Behind the scenes * The cut location "Circle Junction" was a large railway station and home to wasteland "rail nomads" who used the ruins of old stations and broken boxcars as shelter. El Loco originally derailed when it came plowing through Central Junction. In this version of events many members of Caesar's Legion had little to no experience with trains, some even feared them. For more information see the Circle Junction design document. * "The General" shares its name with "The General," the real-life locomotive of the same name. * "John Henry" refers to an American folk hero and tall tale. Gallery Prisoner intro.jpg|The Prisoner and Armstrong at a railway depot (Van Buren intro screen) Circle Junction.png|Circle Junction concept art References Category:Van Buren drivable vehicles